Jupiter's First Love
by Great Craze Ashleigh
Summary: Lita finds a new love, find out what happens, read!
1. Jupiter Finds First Love

Jupiter's First Love  
  
Author: Ashlei  
E-Mail Address: audra_fire2001@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the two new characters, Heather (Sailor Heartbreak) and Jo (Sailor Destiny Star). Oh, and don't forget all the other characters that are in here that don't ring a bell, those ones aren't from Sailor Moon. If you want to use these characters, please email me with the title of the story and what Heather or Jo will be doing in the story, or just email me and tell me if you want to use them and I'll probably approve them really fast. Well, anyway, don't criticize my story! It's my first time writing.  
***  
  
"Lita, you have to understand that he really likes you! The last time I checked, he was looking at you like you were some sort of angel!" Heather Osaku and Lita Kino were arguing over a really cute guy that Lita knew that worked the jewelry department on weekends. "Heather, come on! I know he's cute, but I don't even think he likes me, even though he checks me out all the time. I like him, but he's way out of reach. Look at all those girls around him! Sigh. He would never say yes if I were to ask him out." Heather put a comforting arm around Lita's shoulders. "At least try. Go up to him and ask him out."   
  
Lita got up and walked over to the jewelry counter, like she was going to buy something. The young man at the counter walked over to her. "May I help you?" Lita looked up, just as he said that. The young man just stood in his spot and goggled. "Hi Kyle. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime. So, how 'bout it?" Kyle blinked a couple of times and fixed his stance. "Sure, I get off work right now, so why don't we now?" Lita smiled her most charming smile and moved out of the way of the door that he was going to go through.  
  
Heather watched as Lita and Kyle left with huge grins on their faces. "Jo, what do you think? Did I make a right choice by telling her to do that? I know that they're destined to be, but I don't think that they're going to like each other." Heather's little sister, Jo sat down next to her, just as Heather put her chin in her hands. "Heather, they look so cute together. I don't think that they'd give that up for anything. Anyway, I think that a little more than destiny will go on behind our backs." Heather smacked Jo on the top of the head.   
  
"They just met, idiot! I don't think that anything more than little kisses will go on between them for now. You should go a little easy on Erik, speaking of which. He looked smothered after you gave him that little goodbye kiss." It was Jo's turn to blush. "We like each other, a lot. Anyway, it's none of your business what we do together. I'm 16, Heather! I can vouch for myself." Heather made a little face that said, yeah, right. "Yeah, and I'm turning 20 soon Jo. I think I know a little more than you do. Anyway, us Sailor Scouts can easily vouch with out any help from boys. It's just that Princess Serenity told us to find male help. I was standing there with my jaw open. There was absolutely no way that I would give up my boyfriend to some super wuss like Serena. Darien and I were in a relationship for crying out loud, and Serena had to steal him!" Heather punched the table, and left a rather large dent. Jo raised an eyebrow and left a dent in the ceiling. She got up and slowly backed away from the table, before running off.   
  
*  
Meanwhile, Kyle and Lita were sitting in the movies holding hands. Kyle felt so weird sitting next to Lita, since she had been so rotten to him since high school. Now, she was just getting out of college and there was no way he could be stopped if he wanted to kiss her. *Why am I thinking like this? She would never say anything nice to me!* "Kyle, I'm so glad you said yes to me. I've never been able to ask a guy out, and it's mostly because I'm so tall, and everyone's so short compared to me. I guess I really did like you, but I was afraid you would automatically call me giant or something rude." Kyle turned in his seat and looked Lita in the eye. Lita let him move in closer. Lita suddenly backed into her seat. She changed her mind and faced Kyle again. Kyle moved in closer and closer until their noses were touching. Lita's hand strayed to the hand that was on her armrest and sat there. Lita slowly pushed herself into Kyle. Lita and Kyle were still kissing when Heather got into the movie and sat down.  
  
Heather didn't realize that she was sitting in back of Lita and Kyle until she saw a glimpse of Lita's silver watch with the little four through the dial. Heather kept quiet until Kyle and Lita stopped their romantic smooch. Lita heard a little giggle and turned around to see Heather with her face pursed and about to laugh. Lita excused herself to go to the bathroom and Heather followed.   
  
"Heather, I can't believe you did this to me! Why did you follow me here? Explain why you were watching my first kiss, explain everything!" Lita was about to pop. "Lita, I didn't follow you. This is the video theater I always come to for movies. I didn't mean to sit in back of you, but it happened and I couldn't do anything to stop you guys, no matter what I said or did. Listen, I'll see you at the temple. Raye told me to come get you and I knew you'd come here for your first date. She knew she couldn't page you; 'cause she had your pager, and your watch was off, so she figured, why not send me here. I'll see you!" Heather left the bathroom and left for the temple.   
  
Lita straightened her shirt, which had hiked its way up to the bottom of her bra and the sleeves had pulled up to her shoulders. The white line around her neck complimented her hair and her skin, so she had worn it for the first time in forever. She left the bathroom and made her way back to her seat. Kyle was sitting still in his seat looking around for her. "Sorry that I left so fast. Heather was spying on us. Want to go to dinner so that we don't get any interruptions?" Kyle nodded and hastily got up. They ended up going to the temple instead.  
  
Raye greeted Lita at the door and looked Kyle up and down. "I don't think I said that we could bring boys to the temple. Could I please be introduced?" "Raye, this is Kyle. Him and I just started dating today." Heather called in from the main room. "They already frenched each other!" A giant sweat drop formed on the back of Lita's neck. Kyle had his arm around Lita and he turned to her. Lita looked him in the eye, and smiled. Kyle knew that smile and he melted into the cement. Lita's arms strayed from his pockets and went to the nape of his back. The hair on Kyle's neck stood up. He knew this was wrong, but he didn't dare say anything. "Okay, enough mushy shit, you two. Lita, I called you here for a reason!" Lita smiled at Kyle and snuck a note into his pocket.  
  
"Kyle, read that note when you get home. Don't let anyone else see it. I'll see you tomorrow at the same place, same time." Lita followed Raye into the spirit room and sat down next to Mina. Mina's trademark red bow on top of her head was gone, and her hair now was up in a long ponytail. Lita looked around the room at everyone and how they looked now. Serena had finally gotten rid of that horrible odongo style and had it pulled back in one long odongo. Amy's hair had grown out to the small of her back and she had it pulled into a braid. Raye's hair had grown, but she had cut it so that it was up to the middle of her back. Lita looked very different herself. She had longer hair, and her hair was no longer in that stupid ponytail. She had two little clumps of hair pulled back to make her look much older. (Since I should describe what they look like now, this is just the start!) Raye had her long legs pulled behind her. Raye had a feminine figure and an insistent way of speaking. By now, she had gotten rid of the long kimono and was wearing a tank top under a jean jacket, and a jean skirt. Mina had her legs under her. Mina had grown quite a bit, now, instead of the feminine looking face, her face had gotten a little longer and she had less of the fat she used to. *Mina's hands have never changed! * Lita was noticing that Mina's hands had not changed since high school. Lita shook her head to get rid of the weird thought she was having. Mina's figure was very full. She had grown more curves over the years, and even Lita was jealous. Amy had grown taller and more beautiful. Now, instead of concentrating on her studies, she was constantly sneaking off to the bathroom to fix her hair, or just some other part of her that she thought was messed up. *It's about time. * Lita knew that Amy had grown more insistent, too. She was totally in tune with Lita, though. It was like they could read each other's minds. Serena hadn't changed much, except that she had finally gotten rid of all things pink. (Just in case you haven't noticed, they're older. Oh, this is pretty much the end of the description).  
  
"Yo! Lita, were you even listening to what I was saying?" Lita snapped back to reality. Lita looked at Serena, who had been asking what she thought of this new enemy. "I didn't know that there was a new enemy. Did I miss something?" Serena got up. "Guys, I have to go. Darien and I won't be back until a week from now. We're leaving for America for a little while. Wish us luck." Without saying anything more, Serena grabbed her bag, slung it over her back and left. Lita sighed and got up. Lita went to the temple's kitchen and opened the fridge. "There has to be something that won't taste like bird food." Raye walked in. "You need somethin'?" Lita zipped around. "Yeah, I need some grub that won't taste like popcorn." Raye opened one of the cupboards and pulled out a box of wheat thins and some cheese whiz. Lita gratefully grabbed the box and the bottle and sat down. "Raye, you know how you and Chad had problems the first time you dated? I think that something's happening to Brad at home and I think he's really started to mess up in some ways. Just last night, he and I were talking on the phone and I heard someone tell him to get the hell off the phone. And, whoever it was threatened him with his life. I'm worried. Do you think he might be in danger?" Raye sat down and looked at Lita in that mothering way of hers. "I sense no trouble in him. I heard how panicked you were when you called me. You don't need to worry! His little brother is just very insistent and likes to swear." Raye put a comforting arm on Lita's shoulder. "Don't you worry."  
  
*  
Meanwhile, at Kyle's house, Kyle was just finishing looking up Lita's pager number on the internet. He dialed it and then hung up. A couple of minutes later, Lita's beautiful voice was on the phone. "Kyle, you rang?" Kyle laughed. "You want to hang out for a little while over here at my house? No one's here. My little brother finally moved out! Shit, hold on. Someone's calling my cellphone." Kyle went to his cellphone and pressed 'Send to Voice Mail' and went back to Lita. "Sorry about that. So, do you want to come over?" Lita smiled an extra big smile. "I'll be right over. I still remember where it is from when your big sister tutored me. Oh, and did you read my note?" Kyle shivered remembering what it said. he opened it again and read it out loud to Lita.  
  
"My darling. I can't wait until we meet again. I can't wait for your soft lips on mine, your masculine hands against my bare hips. Your love with mine. Yeh, I read it like five times. I was smiling the whole time. I was like, whoa! She actually wrote this. This had her hand on it. It's a relic." Kyle and Lita laughed. "Well, I'll see you soon." Kyle and Lita said bye and Lita ran over to Kyle's house. Lita had already changed into her casual clothes which were more like tight skirt and shirt. Her leather jacket was flapping in the wind when she was running. When she arrived at Kyle's house, he was waiting on the porch, looking around. He saw her and came running. Lita's jacket slipped off one arm and Kyle picked her up. Lita held the other arm of her jacket with one arm and Kyle's neck with the other. Kyle pulled her arm away from the arm and let it fall to the ground. He dipped Lita and looked into her eyes. Lita felt a sudden impulse to pull him down on the ground with her, but resisted (Hey, this is only PG-13, and I don't want kids to get the wrong idea!). Kyle kissed her lips and let her down out of his arms. When Lita looked around, she spotted Mina and Amy watching Lita and Kyle very carefully. Using this to her advantage, Lita pulled Kyle up really close and let him move his hands onto her bare hips. Amy and Mina walked across the street and just stood near Kyle and Lita. Lita kissed Kyle on the lips and slowly pulled back to make sure that Amy got very jealous.   
  
"Hey lover birds!"  
  
***This was going to be the beginning of a great love***  
  
Notes: Okay, this is an edited version of the other story I wrote, for those of you who've read that one. I decided to change some names, ages, and content. Well, just tell me what you think!!! ^_^ 


	2. Torture Beyound Recognition

Torture Beyond Recognition  
(Sequl to: Jupiter's First Love)  
  
Author: Ashlei  
E-mail: ashleighcutie@att.net  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the two new characters, Heather (Sailor Heartbreak) and Jo (Sailor Destiny Star). Oh, and don't forget all the other characters that are in here that don't ring a bell, those ones aren't from Sailor Moon. If you want to use these characters, please email me with the title of the story and what Heather or Jo will be doing in the story, or just email me and tell me if you want to use them and I'll probably approve them really fast. Well, anyway, don't criticize my story! It's my first time writing.  
***  
  
"Ameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! You ruined a perfectly good moment!! I knew that Lita and Kyle would eventually go this far and you ruined it for them!!!!" Mina was hopping up and down like a two year old asking her mom for a candy in the store. Amy looked utterly embarrassed. Kyle and Lita were just standing there with their eyebrows furrowed. Lita still had her hand on Kyle's shoulder and she had an extremely tight grip on it. Kyle had watery eyes by now, and finally he screamed. "LITA! LET GO OF MY ARM!!! YOU'RE KILLING IT!!!" Lita apologized and let go. Lita still had a burn in her eyes aimed straight at Mina and Amy. "Why are you guys here? Raye told you to stay with her! She told Serena, and normally, you guys are better than she is about obeying, but whoa was I wrong! You guys waddle on home and Kyle and I will go on our merry little way." Ami finally broke down from Lita's look and walked away with an ashamed look on her face. Mina just stood there. Finally, she realized that her ride home was walking towards the car. Mina ran after Ami with her ponytail fluttering.  
  
"I'm so sorry that they barged in like that. Should we go inside now? After all, you invited me over." Kyle nodded and took Lita's hand. Lita and Kyle walked inside together. Kyle let Lita sit down in one of the soft chairs and relax. "Lita, you shouldn't have bursted on them like that. They didn't seem so troublesome." Lita raised her eyebrow, leaving a dent in the ceiling. "You don't know them enough to know that if you let them off, they burst on you a few days later. You have to let me off the hook, babe. I didn't do anything wrong to them. Come here now, and fulfill my every dream." Kyle grinned an evil grin and walked over to her. "What are your dreams, my dear?" Lita gave an award winning smiled. "Get me some food. I'm freaking starving." Kyle laughed and walked to the kitchen. Lita smiled to herself. *He's so nice to me. I wonder why I've never loved him as much as I do now. That was so immature of Amy to come and spy on me and Kyle. We were having so much fun. _SIGH_* Lita got up and left before Kyle came back in the room. It was time to end the torture beyond recognition, so that no one knew there was ever such thing as Amy or Mina. Lita ran down the street, forgetting her leather jacket. *I can get that later*  
  
***Lita has evil plans for Amy and Mina! Find out in my next fiction what they are!***  
  
Notes: I ended the story short for a reason. I didn't want to go on and on and on on how Lita wanted to get rid of her torture. But, anyway, read my next fan fiction when it comes out and you'll find out why Lita has evil plans. ^_^ 


	3. Revenge

Jupiter's Revenge  
by Great Craze Ashleigh  
~~~***~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, bla bla bla...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita threw herself into the door of the temple and walked, stomping her feet into the back room, where Ami and Mina were peacefully drinking tea. "Okay, you two. Why do you insisit on torturing me like this? What have I ever done to you? NOTHING!" Lita yelled loud enough that Serena and Raye were soon poking their heads in to see what was making Lita so mad. "Why did you spy on me and Kyle? I thought I told you to stay out of my way! I hate you so bad, I can't believe you. I'm going to kill you one day and you're going to wonder what you ever did. Well, this'll be the answer!" Lita punched the wall, shattering some of it, throwing pieces of plaster onto Ami, and smothering Mina in the dust. She slammed out the door again and almost ran into Kyle.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Lita brushed herself off. "I got a little steamy at Ami and Mina for spying on us and I broke one of the temple walls." Suddenly screaming was heard from inside the temple. Raye's loud voice was heard from deep in the chambers. "Lita, you are such a bitch!!! I can't believe you." Lita started running. "Come on Kyle. Run!" Kyle caught up to Lita and picked her up, swinging her legs over his shoulder. He put her down and stopped running. "Lita you should have taken your consequences. Why, I repeat, why did you break the temple wall?!" Lita blushed. "I'm sorry Kyle. I was so angry that they spyed on us and I decided to do some damage. I got Ami and Mina all dirty. Of course, knowing them, they'll be fixing their hair forever." Kyle laughed, and they walked home silently.  
  
~~~  
Meanwhile, Raye was sweeping the back room, swearing that one day she would kill those two. Mina came in with a towel on her hair. "I'm sorry to you and Lita. It's all my fault that I recommended that we spy on Lita, and I knew it would cause trouble, but I didn't care. I just wanted to cause trouble.  
  
*the story fades black, leaving raye in awe*  
  
Notes: Good, eh? I've been brushing up on my writing skills. 


End file.
